


Their daugher's wedding

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda attend Skye and Jemma's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their daugher's wedding

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.  
Today was supposed to be the day she married her true love… the day she married the person who was everything she ever could have dreamed of.  
Instead she was sobbing uncontrollably as she sat on the floor, trying desperately to wipe the blood off her hands and her once flawless wedding dress.

She felt an arm slip around her shoulder, and she buried her face in Coulson’s suit. “Daddy…” she whispered out, “How could it have all gone so wrong?”  
She had started calling him “dad” years earlier, not long after meeting her birth father. It somehow felt right, it helped her keep everything real. She wasn’t this special superhero with a terrifying past, she was just Skye. Just Skye Coulson.  
She was supposed to change her name today.

She could feel him shaking slightly as he tried to keep back his own tears. “I don’t know, Skye…” he whispered into her hair.

"I th-thought he was dead!" she sobbed. "He wasn’t supposed to come and ruin everything!"  
All Coulson could do was hold her closer and tried to comfort her in their shared grief.

—————————————————————————

Everything had happened so fast. Skye had been standing by the altar, waiting for her bride-to-be to come to her, all shaky legs and nervous smiles. And then the wedding march had started playing and all nervousness was forgotten when she saw Jemma’s sweetly smiling face.   
A smile that had rapidly turned into a scream when a hand grabbed her from behind and a knife was placed at her throat.  
"She was supposed to be  _mine!”_  Ward had yelled through gritted teeth. His eyes were wild, and his face scarred, and Skye had never been more terrified than she was in that moment.  
But before anybody could do anything, before Skye even had a chance to scream, much less try to “quake” him off Jemma, May had been there, eyes blazing. She hadn’t said a word but had thrown herself at Ward, grappling for his knife as she shoved Jemma aside, relatively unhurt.

"You!" he snarled at her, his anger with Jemma forgotten as his crazed mind focused on her face.  
"Me," May agreed.  
His face twisted in rage as he threw May off of him, and she stood protectively between him and her girls. He lunged at her and the fight began in earnest.

The fight had been over as quickly as it had begun as she gained the upper hand and plunged the knife deep into his chest, panting a bit. She turned towards Skye, who was holding Jemma safely in her arms.   
"Are you…" she never got the chance to finish her question, as Ward suddenly twisted beneath her, plunging the knife still covered in his own blood into her body.  
She let out a surprised gasp as she stumbled backwards.  
"It… was… worth it" he spat in her face before falling limply to the floor again, dead.  
May had looked down at the knife protruding from her body before she too had fallen, stopped at the last moment by Coulson’s arms.  
"No. Nonononono! No don’t be dead. Please."

And the moment that should have been nothing but joy and happiness was suddenly full of blood and grief.

—————————————————————————————-

"H-how will I live without her?" Skye asked, still refusing to lift her head from Coulson’s shoulder.

But Phil had no answers. All he had were the same questions swirling around in his brain.  
Melinda had been his everything. His best friend, his confidant, his anchor, his wife… and now she was gone, and the world felt empty.

All he could do was hold his daughter, and curse the harsh reality of life.


End file.
